Blue on Black
by METMA Mandy
Summary: okay, i'm re-posting this cuz i accidentally deleted it. Blue on black--some wounds never heal. What might have happened the night Harry found out his parents didn't die the way he thought. Please review, even if you tell me it sux!!!! I'd like to know!


A/N: This is a huge change from my humor fics...but its actually quite depressing, at least to me. This is from Harry's point of view the night he found out he was a wizard and his parents hadn't died the way he had thought. A song fic of "Blue on Black" by Kenny Shepard Band, which is a terrific song--go download it.  
  
****  
Harry lay, quietly trying to fall into the solitude of sleep. He opened and closed his eyes, but his thoughts kept him awake; alert. A wizard...he was a wizard! Who would have thought? And yet....there was something about the exillerating day that he couldn't get over. That even with the exciting new possibilities this information offered, he couldn't forget. Couldn't get past.   
  
"My parents...they didn't die in a car crash. I've been lied to all my life..." How much else had he been withheld from? How much of his childhood could have been better, knowing the truth about his parents? Harry felt cheated. Like he had been missing something his whole life that now was bombarding him in one night.  
  
_Night falls, I'm alone  
Skin chilled to the bone  
You turned and you ran  
Slipped right from my hands_  
  
Instead of being happy to know the truth, Harry felt alone. So alone.   
  
Harry wondered about his parents. What had they been like? Why had his aunt and uncle hated them so very much? What he wouldn't give for just a couple minutes in their company; what he wouldn't give for a small snapshot.  
  
_Blue on Black  
Tears on a river  
Push on a shove  
It don't mean much  
_  
Harry shook his head, his features the only reminder of his parents. No. No, it could never be.   
  
_Joker on Jack  
Match on a fire  
Cold on ice  
A dead man's touch  
  
_What had his parents felt in their moment of truth? When death stared them in the face, did they flinch? Or did they accept it bravely? There was so much Harry wanted to know, needed to know. Who _was_ this Voldemort? More than ever before, Harry felt rage coursing through his very veins.   
_  
Whisper on a scream  
_  
Harry screamed his outrage to the sky. The raging storm looked on approvingly, urging him on. He bellowed until his throat was raw as the cold September night. Then he sluggishly turned and walked up the slick cobblestone path to the cottage, embracing the biting rain that had long ago soaked through his raggedy clothes.  
_  
Doesn't change a thing  
Doesn't bring you back  
Blue on Black  
  
_Harry lay near the fire, trying futily to warm his tattered soul. The dark lord had cheated him out of so much. A home...a family. Harry tossed the word around in his head. Family. Something he'd never been able to claim he had. A family, Harry supposed, radiates love to those around. Whereas he radiated nothing but loneliness...  
  
_Blind, now i see  
Truth, lies, and in between  
Wrong can't be undone  
Slipped from the tip of your tongue_  
  
His parents...Harry didn't even know their names. He smiled ruefully to himself through his tears. Imagine, not even knowing your own parent's names...  
  
_Blue on Black  
Tears on a river  
  
_Harry stared into the depths of the small fire. Instead of the orange and gold flames, he saw only two figures with shadowy faces.   
_  
Push on a shove  
It don't mean much  
Joker on Jack  
Match on a fire  
  
_Harry mentally tried to reach for the figures. If only he could approach them, perhaps memories, long buried beneath years of lies, would return.   
_  
Cold on ice  
A dead man's touch  
Whisper on a scream  
Doesn't change a thing  
  
_No matter how hard Harry tried to reach the figures, they alluded him. Slowly, even their profiles began to disappear, and Harry was left with only the unfeeling flames.   
_  
Doesn't bring you back  
Blue on Black  
  
_Harry, with sagging shoulders, trudged back to his place on the floor and laid back in bed.   
  
Blue on Black--the wounds of his heart that would never leave.  
  
****  
A/N: That made me sad. Anyway, please review, I'd really appreciate it. Viva METMA! oh, and i'm wearing antlers. Just thought you should know.


End file.
